Main Page/Header
< Main Page__NOWYSIWYG__ ;New content for TS4 Holiday Celebration pack The Sims 4: Holiday Celebration Pack has been updated as part of the most recent game patch. Sims can now celebrate , the Hindu festival of lights. The update includes new Create a Sim assets, as well as nine festive objects. Holiday Celebration is a free downloadable pack for The Sims 4. (Oct 19, 2017) ;No Mod or CC support for TS4 on consoles SimGuruDuke on Twitter revealed that the upcoming ''The Sims 4'' versions for Xbox One and Playstation 4 will not include support for mods or custom content. (Sep 28, 2017) ;Laundry Day Stuff gets a name and an icon The user-guided stuff pack previously known as "Eco Living Stuff" has been given the official name of Laundry Day Stuff after a vote. The upcoming stuff pack also has a new icon, also approved by popular vote. (Sep 13, 2017) ;Toddler Stuff is out now! The Sims 4: Toddler Stuff was released worldwide on August 24, 2017. (Aug 24, 2017) ;The Sims 4: Cats and Dogs under development The next expansion pack for The Sims 4, titled The Sims 4: Cats & Dogs, was announced by EA at Gamescom 2017. The pack has a planned worldwide release date of November 10, 2017. (Aug 21, 2017) ;The Sims 4 is coming to Xbox One and Playstation 4! The Sims 4 is officially confirmed to be in development for both Xbox One and Playstation 4, almost three years after the release of The Sims 4 on PC. Versions for both consoles will go live on November 17, 2017! Check out the official announcement blog for more news. (Jul 26, 2017) ;The Sims 4: Fitness Stuff out now! The Sims 4: Fitness Stuff was released worldwide on June 20, 2017! (Jun 20, 2017) ;The Sims 4: Fitness Stuff trailer now available, pack release date announced Maxis has released the official trailer for The Sims 4: Fitness Stuff - click here to watch the trailer. Fitness Stuff includes a rock climbing treadmill, workout videos for Sims, and earbuds so Sims can listen to music while exercising (or anywhere else). You can read more about the pack on the official community blog post. (Jun 8, 2017) ;It's "Triple Boost Week" in The Sims 4 From June 6 to June 13, 2017, The Sims 4 is hosting a special event called "Triple Boost Week." To read more about how to participate in Triple Boost Week, check out this post on SimsVIP.com. Note that only versions of The Sims 4 with the most recent patch ("Patch 51" - game version 1.30.105.1010 (PC) / 1.30.105.1210 (Mac) - updated June 1, 2017) can participate in the event. (Jun 6 2017) ;The Sims 4: Parenthood Game Pack out now! The Sims 4: Parenthood, previously referred to as the "Family Game Pack," was released worldwide on May 30, 2017! (May 30 2017) ;Quarterly teaser video EA released the second "quarterly teaser" video of 2017. The video teases at a new family-related game pack set to release in spring 2017, and a new exercise-related stuff pack for summer 2017. You can watch the teaser video here! (Apr 4 2017) ;Toddlers added to The Sims 4 in new update A surprise game update to The Sims 4 added toddlers to the game. Along with toddlers, new toddler traits, toddler skills, and toddler-specific objects were also added. Toddlers can be created in Create a Sim or can be "aged up" from a baby. (Jan 12 2017) ;The Sims 4: Vampires announced The Sims 4: Vampires—the fourth game pack for The Sims 4—was announced. Along with the eponymous vampires, Vampires will also come with Forgotten Hollow, a spooky new world consisting of a single neighborhood of five lots. (Jan 10 2017) ;Update: Patch 45 fixes Club system bug Patch 45 to The Sims 4 was released on December 6, 2016, in order to fix a bug in the club system accidentally introduced in the previous game patch (see below). (Dec 6 2016) ;The Sims 4 Update 44 breaks club system SimsVIP is reporting that patch 44, released on December 1, breaks the club system introduced in The Sims 4: Get Together. The issue is being investigated, but players are advised to avoid loading any saved games with clubs until the problems are resolved. (Dec 2 2016) ;The Sims 4: Vintage Glamour Stuff announced The ninth stuff pack for The Sims 4—''Vintage Glamour Stuff—has been announced, with a release date of December 6, 2016. You can read the official announcement and watch the announcement trailer for ''VGS here! (Nov 29 2016) ;The Sims 4: City Living now available The Sims 4: City Living, the third expansion pack for The Sims 4, was released on November 1, 2016. It includes the new city of San Myshuno, the return of apartments and penthouses, new careers, and several other new features. (Nov 1 2016) ;New City Living careers announced Three new careers in The Sims 4: City Living have been revealed; Critic, Politician, and Social Media. Each career will have two career branches, and will include career assignments that allow Sims to travel around the world to perform work tasks. TheSims.com has an official Careers blog with more information. (Oct 13 2016) ;New information about City Living apartments A new apartments trailer for The Sims 4: City Living, as well as an extensive Twitter Q&A session, have given us lots of information about apartments, penthouses, and many other new features in City Living; read more about it here! (Sep 21 2016) ;The Sims 4: City Living expansion pack in development The Sims 4: City Living was announced as the third expansion pack for The Sims 4, with a scheduled November 1, 2016 release date. (Sep 12 2016) ;Rachel Franklin leaves Maxis Rachel Franklin, General Manager of Maxis, announced through her "SimGuruRachel" Twitter page that she is leaving the company. Franklin has served as Maxis' general manager since September 2015. (Sep 9 2016) ;The Sims 4: Backyard Stuff now available The Sims 4: Backyard Stuff—the eighth stuff pack for The Sims 4—was released worldwide on July 19, 2016. Backyard Stuff includes new clothes and hairstyles, a bird feeder, and a lawn water slide. (Jul 12 2016) ;The Sims 4: Kids Room Stuff now available The Sims 4: Kids Room Stuff—the seventh stuff pack for The Sims 4—was released worldwide on June 28, 2016 and focuses on children's clothes and activities. (Jun 28 2016) ;The Sims 4: Dine Out now available! The Sims 4: Dine Out, the third game pack for The Sims 4, was released worldwide on June 7, 2016. The pack allows Sims to own and manage restaurants. (Jun 7 2016) Sims news blogs Wiki news blogs See older wiki news blogs → the bulletin board